Children of the Titans- A Percy Jackson-KaneChronicles Crossover
by PercyJackson67
Summary: After Exploration of the rebuilt Labyrinth reveals the existence of a new breed of Demigods, the Campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Legion must broaden their knowledge of Mythology. Plus, the arrival of the House of Life does not bode well for the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 1- Percy**

Annabeth and I opened the door at the top of the stairs, and left the Labyrinthe behind us, slamming the door in one humongous, nasty-looking hellhound.

About a year ago, Annabeth found some blueprints for a new and improved Labyrinthe in a program file in Daedalus' laptop. Luckily, she had the foresight to email the blueprints to herself and print them up before the laptop was lost. Ever since, the Athena and Hephaestus cabins had pooled their resources and worked together to build the Labyrinthe, then tied the life force of the Labyrinthe to Annabeth's and Leo's life forces, so that if anything ever happened to Leo AND Annabeth, the mythological maze would collapse.

Two days ago, five exploration teams had been launched to examine the growth of the Labyrinthe.

Team Alpha consisted of myself, Annabeth and Grover. Team Beta was Jason, Piper and Gleeson Hedge, who had decided to drop the title of "Coach" at the request of his wife, and become just "Gleeson Hedge, protector of Demigods, servant of Pan, drinker of sports drinks." It's a mouthful, but Gleeson insisted. Don't worry, I will still refer to him as "Coach Hedge" for the sake of the story.

Team Gamma consisted of Frank, Hazel and a very reluctant volunteer faun from Camp Legion. Team Delta was Nico DiAngelo, and two skeleton warriors he had summoned from the grave. I still can not figure out why the kid refuses to stay at Camp and be with friends, though for some reason I get the feeling that Jason does.

Leo and the Stoll twins made up the last team. They decided to skip over the next 19 Greek letters and call themselves Team Omega, the Ancient Greek equivalent of "W", which is, apparently, short for "Wassup?".

As Annabeth, Grover and I were exploring our portion of the Labyrinthe, Grover was captured by my biggest fan, Mr. Half-Bull.

Anyways, Annabeth and I tool a look around after we caught our breath. We found that we had ended up in a subway in Dallas, Texas.

A group of teenage girls winked and giggled at us as they passed by. Annabeth and I had the same look of confusion on our faces as we glanced at the girls, then back at each other. Then, realization dawned on us as we looked behind us and saw the "girls bathroom" sign on the door behind us.

_Two teenagers, leaving the restroom, out of breath, covered in sweat._

Annabeth and I blushed as we realized exactly what the mortals thought we were doing. We left the station in a hurry to get away from the glances and snickers and winks.

"Come on, let's go find Grover." I said, still blushing.

We walked down the street, and a sense of foreboding told us to stay on the road and avoid the dark alleys. So, naturally, we went down the first alley we saw.

At the end of the alley, we found an ominous red door that , upon examination, and pulling at it with both mine and Annabeth's strength, was judged to be locked. Annabeth pulled a library card out of nowhere, and tried to un lock the door with it, but ended up breaking her card.

"Oh well, my personal library is bigger than any library that would accept this card anyways."

I smiled, and uncapped Riptide, then tried slashing at the door. Not quite amazingly, the door was cut cleanly in half, and we stepped throught the doorway, me keeping my sword out, and Annabeth drawing her knife.

We looked around and saw someone, no, some_thing_ big and hairy at the other end of the dark room.

Sensing our presence, my first monster "friend", the Minotaur turned around. He smiled, then bellowed, causing four other tall-dark-and uglies to appear out of nowhere, then the five monsters charged at us. I swung my sword in a broad arc, taking out a rather large snake easily, then followed through with a stab to the chest of a gorgon, Beano, I think it was.

Ever so witty, Annabeth said from behind me, "Let me take a stab at it."

Smiling, I let Annabeth take out the two hellhounds and I jumped in to take on Mr. Half-Bull.

"Hang on, Percy. You've fought this guy twice and won already, it's my turn." Annabeth commanded, pushing me out of the way. I smiled and stepped aside, keeping my sword out in case things turned sour.

There was no need for my caution, for Annabeth quickly dispatched the minotaur, and sheathed her knife. I recapped Riptide, and returned it to my pocket. We looked around for any sign of our Half-goat friend, and saw two coofins in the furthest corner of the room.

We ran over to them and looked inside one. It was Grover, trying frantically to get out. He stopped struggling and smiled when he saw us. I grabbed the minotaur horn that was left behind, spoils of war, and slammed it against Grovers coffin, breaking the glass.

Grover lept out of the coffin and we had to support him. His left leg was broken.

"The-the oth-other coffin." Grover said shakily. "Dem-demigod."

I grabbed the minotaur horn and broke the glass of the other coffin, and sure enough, there was a person inside. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. He was about my height, with broad shoulders, red hair, and freckles.

His eyes snapped open, reveling his pure golden irises, and he screamed, "GREAT DESTRUCTION SHALL ARISE FROM THE REAWAKENING OF THE LABYRINTHE!"

Exhaustion overtook him and he slumped back into unconsciousness.

**Oooo! Another prophet! Coolness! So, anybody want to venture a guess who this person is? I mean, he's an OC, but anyone wanna guess who his parent is? If so, then comment. If not, then comment anyways. Thus is the command of the GODS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 2- ?**

I woke up in some kind of log cabin. There was two sets of bunk beds along the back wall. I occupied the bottom bunk on the left side of the wall. There was a fountain in the center of the room with glittering golden coins littering the bottom. I considered taking some and selling them, gold coins had to be worth something, right?

I thought better of it, figuring they might belong to somebody, but I picked one up, in order to get a better look at it. I smiled as I saw my red eyes looking back at me. The coins had a mirror finish to them. I tossed the coin into the mist, and suddenly wondered who brought me here.

A rainbow materialised in the mist, dissolving the coin, and showed me an imager of some kid with sea green eyes and raven black hair. He held a bronze-ish sword and a shield in his hands and had a helmet with blue horse-hair plumes.

He turned to a blonde girl beside him. She had stormy gray eyes and held a knife in her hand, and also sported a blue horse-hair plumed helmet.

"So, the Stolls went scouting out the enemy encampment and found out that the entire Ares cabin was elected to guard the objective."

"Hoover Dam it."

The green-eyed boy smiled at what must have been an inside joke.

The blonde continued, "Also, the red team has elected Jason as their leader."

"That definitely complicates things. I'm probably the only one who can take him." He turned to a very impish Mexican-looking kid behind him. "Leo, go tell the attack troops to get ready to move out. The home troops will report to Annabeth while I go take care of Jason."

"Okay, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey! Only I can call him that!" The blonde girl, who I assume is the one called "Annabeth", yelled at Leo angrily, while "Seaweed Brain" smirked.

"Haha, sorry Percy."

_So that's his name. Why does it sound so familiar?_

"Be careful out there, Percy. I won't be there to save your sorry skin. And you know Frank and Hazel are very powerful. And here." Annabeth handed Percy some ear plugs. "This should help protect you from Piper's Charmspeak."

"Thanks, Annabeth. But remember, it's just a game of Capture the Flag. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but normally, you have Jason on _your_ side. Not against you."  
"Even so, I'll be fine."

"I just don't want to take any chances. I _really_ want you to reach eighteen."

"So do I, that's why I haven't gone on any quests since Greece. Excluding the Labyrinthe exploration."

"Just, promise me you'll lay low."

"You know I have to fight Jason."

"I don't care about the stupid game! We can lose for all I care! You shouldn't even be out here, with three broken ribs, a hairline fracture in your spine, and a concussion."

"It's a mild concussion." Percy said with a smile.

"Well that's great, Percy. I'm sooo glad you find this humorous, while I'm over here having a cow!" She looked up to the sky as if to apologize to God, or something. Or to dare Him to smite her, she looks kinda ballsy.

His smile faded. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean to upset you. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"But you were just griping at me-"

"I mean, I want you to do nothing. I want you to go back to bed and rest until the ambrosia heals you completely."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Fine!" She threw her hands into the air, exasperated. "Then at least switch jobs with me and you be the Home Team leader, I'll take the Away Team to capture the red flag."

"Fine."

"I want you to sit back and let the others do the fighting. Give them orders, but don't fight anyone, please."

"Anna-"

"Please, Percy." I could see she had tears in her eyes as she whispered her desperate plea.

"Okay then. I swear on the River Styx to not do any fighting until my injuries have completely healed. I doubt anyone will get past you anyways."

Suddenly, I found myself wondering how the Hades I was seeing all of this through a friggon' rainbow. And where did I get the name "Hades" from?

"Thank you."

Leo came back from his errand. "Hey Boss and Boss-ette! Wassup?"

"There's been a change of plans. Leo, you head the Away Team, Annabeth and I are running Defense."

"Really? Aw, sweet!"

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you on the front lines."

"So basically, if you can't run Offense, no one can."

"No, I just mean you can't. If I have to start worrying about my friends killing me, then so do you."

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you."

The Rainbow disappeared suddenly.

_What is this thing, some kind of Skype machine?_

I left the cabin. Once outside, I saw a circle of log cabins, and a bunch of other cabins outside the circle. No two cabins were the same.

I took to exploring the area while everyone else was out, whatever-ing. I took a look inside each of the cabins. Besides the one I had woken up in, there was a cabin with books and scrolls covering each bunk, nightstand, and the floor. There was one cabin with weapons and red paint covering the walls. There was a pretty pink cabin that was completely neat and tidy.

Two cabins right across from each other looked almost exactly the same, only one was gold, and the other silver. One had many bunks, musical intruments, and lots of medicine, while the other was almost completely empty.

After I finished looking at all of the cabins, I walked up a big hill and saw a humongous white house. Not _the _White House, just a big, white house. I walked inside, and saw a short, bald guy laying back in a recliner next to a butt-load of diet coke. He was watching a football game.

I walked over to him. "Hello?"

"Hmm." He grunted at me. I got the feeling that this was one of his "good days", and he was still really grumpy.

"May I ask, where am I?"

"Hmm. Well, at least you're respectful to the gods."

"Gods?"

"Oh, I see, you don't know about us, do you?"

"Us? What do you mean, us?"

"You know those Ancient Greek 'Myths'?"

"Who doesn't?"

"You'd be surprised. Anyways, they aren't just 'Myths'. They're true."

"Okay. Who are you then?"

"Name's Dionysus. The campers here call me Mr. D."

"Alright then, Mr. D. Where am I?"

"First of all, that wasn't an invitation for you to call me Mr. D. I hate that ridiculous nickname. Second, you're at Camp Half-blood." As if that explained everything.

"Now, it's my turn to ask some questions. Who are you, and who's your parent?"

"My name is Theseus, and I don't know my parents."

"Hmm." Dionysus scratched his chin. "Well, this could be a problem. You can't go on any quests until you're claimed."

"Claimed?"

"By your godly parent."

"You mean, I'm the son of... God?"

"No, You're a son of _a_ god. Or goddess."

"I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong person."

"How do you know? You don't know either of your parents."

"Because I'm not crazy enough to believe this!"

"Crazy." Mr. D. said like it was a good idea.

"Yeah, that's what I said. You're crazy."  
"Boy, I am the god of crazy. I am Dionysus, god of Wine, and Madness."

"The god of wine is drinking... Diet Coke?"

"Long story. So, Tell me about yourself. Not that I care, but I kind of have to ask that question, so that I have some idea of what to put on your tombstone when you die."

"Cheerful, are we? Umm, I don't... actually... remember anything... Prior to waking up in the blue cabin with the fountain in it."

"So they decided to put you in the Poseidon Cabin for now, huh."

"Umm, I guess?"

"Alright then. We'll get in that head of yours eventually. Now, get out of my sight."

As I left Mr. D. alone in his house, I saw that the game had just ended. I looked around at the incoming "campers", searching for Percy and Annabeth, looking for some answers.

I saw Annabeth walking along the side of the line of campers, head hung low. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

I walked up to her. "Hello, Annabeth?"

She looked up at me, and next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, facedown with my arms pinned behind me. The other campers were standing around me in a wide circle, murmuring.

"How do you know my name, red?" Annabeth whispered fiercely in my ear.

I stuttered, "I-I-I-I j-j-j-just h-h-h-heard somone c-c-call you that through a r-r-r-r-rainbow."

"You Iris-messaged me?"

"Y-y-yeah, I g-g-guess." Her expression, or what I could see of it, softened just a bit, and I began to calm down.

"Well, then. Seeing as you know my name, it's only polite to tell me yours."

"Theseus. My name's Theseus." She let go of my arms and helped me to my feet. I finally got a good look at her. She was of average height, and covered in dirt, mud and blood, yet she was still stunning.

"Wow." I said. "You're gorgeous."

Her eyes went wide, and at first I was confused, then I realised her gaze was fixated on something behind me. I heard someone in the crowd say, "Oh crap." as I turned around to see Percy standing behind me. He looked furious.

I realised then that I was at a _slight _disadvantage. Slight meaning that he had armor, a sword, a shield, and I had my fists, a fresh orange T-shirt, jeans, and my class ring.

The silver ring with a ruby embedded in it might give me a harder punch, but I doubt it would do any good against someone with a shield and armor. Ever heard the phrase "never bring a knife to a gun fight"? Well, here's my rendition of that phrase: Never bring a class ring to a swordfight.

Another realization struck me. Percy was very plainly (now) Annabeth's boyfriend. Which means I had just hit on a very scary looking dude's "significant other". My first day is not off to a very good start.

Suddenly, a blue-eyed, sandy-haired bpy abput Percy's age detached himself from the group.

"Percy, come on. He's a new guy, plus you just busted your buns trying to save him. I don't think that his ignorance is worth straining yourself over."

"Percy," Annabeth began. "you promised me you wouldn't fight until your injuries healed."

"They are healed. I jumped in the creek after the game. The water completely healed me. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"Oh. Well still, please. He's unarmed."

Suddenly, as if to prove a point, my ring slipped off my finger. It flew back up to land in my hand, then turned into a sword. The blade was longer, yet not quite as wide as Percy's sword. It was completely silver, except for the ruby in the pommel.

The entire sword was one piece of metal, with the hilt flowing seamlessly into the guard, then up to the blade. It had a mirror-like sheen to it, allowing me to see myself with razor-sharp detail, not distorted in the least. Along the guard, was carved the word _Reflection_. I assumed it was the sword's name.

Percy smiled, reached into his pocket, and pulled out... a pen cap?

He touched the cap to the tip of his sword, and the sword shrunk down into a tiny ballpoint pen. He capped the pen and slid it into his pocket. He then held out his hand, calling a truce.

"Nice sword there, Theseus, was it?"

"Yes, but you can call me Thase. I think my friends do."

"Whad do you mean, you think?"

"I don't really remember anything before waking up in the, what did Mr. D. call it? Oh yeah, the Posidon cabin?"

He and the blonde boy looked at each other, then each of them glanced around at Annabeth, Leo, a muscular Asian dude, a stunning Native American girl, an African-looking girl with jet-black hair, and a red-headed girl with tons of freckles.

"He needs to see the Oracle." Some kind of man/horse hybrid guy behind me said. "Rachel, you and the others take him back to your cave."

"Well, Thase. If you will come with us, I promise we will answer as many questions as possible." The redhead, presumeably Rachel, said.

Seven others, including Percy, Annabeth and the Blonde guy who spoke up for me followed after us.

When the man/horse said "cave", I thought he meant like one of the cabins had a cool nickname, because there was just no way this teenage girl lived in an actual cave, right? But when we arrived, I saw that it was actually a cave.

Rachel and the others headed inside, and when they noticed my hesitation, they assured me that it was perfectly okay.

Rachel walked behind an altar, and beckoned for me to stand in front of it.

"Okay, so, first we'll start with introductions."

The Blonde boy stood up. "My name is Jason Grace. I am the son of Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky, and king of the Roman Pantheon. I am former Praetor of the Twenty-first Legion." Wow, braggy, much?

Percy stood up. "I'm Perceus Jackson, but my friends just call me Percy. I'm the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, and horse."

"My name's Annabeth, daughter of the Greek goddess of knowledge, wisdom, crafts, owls, and battle strategy, Athena. And in case you haven't figured it out yet-" She walked over to Percy and kissed him. "I'm Percy's fiancé." Fiancé, not girlfriend. I suddenly became very aware of the engagement ring on her finger.

_Idiot! You were hitting on a girl who's planning on getting married soon!_

Muscles introduced himself next. "I'm Frank Zhang. I am current Praetor of the Twenty-first Legion, Jason's replacement. I am the son of Mars, the Roman god of war and discipline." He seemed really close to the next person.

"I'm Hazel Levesque. I am the daughter of Pluto, the Roman god of the dead, the underworld and riches. And I'm Frank's girlfriend."

_That explains it_.

"I'm Piper Mclean. I am the daughter of Tristan McLean, the movie star." She said it as if to avoid the inevitable question (Oh my god! Are you related to Tristan McLean, the guy with the sword from that one movie?) "Aside from that, I am also the daughter of the Greek goddess of beauty, love and seduction, Aphrodite. I'm Jason's _girlfriend_." She said girlfriend as she looked enviously towards Annabeth's engagement ring, which did not go unnoticed by Jason.

"I'm Leo Valdez, no doubt you know who I am."

"Actually I do."

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I think I heard your name mentioned in the, whatchamacallit, the Iris-message."

"Oh." Now he seemed disappointed. "Anyways, I'm a son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of the Forge, fire, and anti-human relations." I hoped he was joking about that last part.

"And I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my friends call me RED, because of my initials and my hair. I'm not a demigod, but I am a mortal who can see through the Mist, which is the veil that is pulled over most mortal's eyes in order to keep monsters and gods a secret. During the summer, I function as the camp's Oracle. I serve Apollo, and he sometimes gives me prophecies and whatnot, but it's your turn now."

"Oh. Umm. I'll tell you what I can, but, that's not much. My name is Theseus. I don't know my last name, because I don't know my-" I stopped. Suddenly, I remembered something, something that might be very important. "My name is Theseus Jackson, and I am the son of Prometheus, the the Greek titan of foresight, thief of the thief of the Divine Fire, protector of mankind, enemy of Kronos."

**So, now we get to the children of the titans part. Thase is, obviously, an Original Character, straight from the land of my Imagine Nation, geddit? Speaking of which, anyone who likes superheroes should definitely check out The Accidental Hero, The Secret War, and The End of Infinity, a trilogy of novels by Matt Myklusch. I really enjoy them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 3- Thase**

The others went completely silent after I finished my introduction. Then, all of them started bombarding me with questions.

"Son of Prometheus?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Son of a titan?" Jason inquired.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Leo asked.

"Doesn't that mean you're a god?" Rachel wondered.

"Wait a minute." Percy silenced everyone else. "Did you say your last name was 'Jackson'?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Don't suppose you know what your mother's name is, do you?"

"Umm. Sarah? No, Sandra? Sorry, I can't remember anything except her last name, and her first initial."

"Does the name 'Sally Jackson' ring a bell?"

"Yes! How'd you know my mother's name?"

"Because she's _my_ mother."

I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson. Not only did I just find out I had a brother, or half-brother, really. But all of a sudden, I remembered hearing that name.

_The man who came to me in my dreams was tall, with caramel skin. He had flaming red hair, and fire danced in his eyes. His aura cast a scarlet glow about the room. _

_"My son, I am sorry for not coming to you more often, it is becoming harder and harder to project myself away from my accursed prison. These days, the pain from the vultures lasts longer, making it harder to concentrate._

_"That, on top of the fact that my brother Kronos doesn't want me 'corrupting you' with kind ideaology about the gods. Trust me, Theseus, I have no love for the gods. I helped them in the first Titan War and still they chained me to a rock, and send vultures, of all the vile and disgusting creatures, to peck out my liver everyday, let it regenerate at night, only to peck it out again the next day._

_"This does not, however, mean that I completely trust my own bretheren, either. Theseus, you are my favorite son. I want you to take what you have learned at this camp, and use it against the Titans. Find Perceus Jackson. He and his friends defeated my brother Kronos before, they will have to do it again, and I want you to help them. _

_"Do not trust your Uncles, the Titans. Once they learn of your treachery, they will do their best to kill you. I have made a deal with the gods. As you sleep, I am encasing you in a glass coffin. It will keep you alive, and hidden from my brothers. I am also erasing your memories, they are too dangerous right now. I will restore them as needed, please understand, though, I'm doing this for you. To protect you._

_"Also, don't trust any of my other children. They have been under Kronos' influence for too long. There is only one you may trust, your oldest sister. When you meet her, she will give you a gift, but it is one you are not meant to open. Bring it to me, for it is the only thing that can save me. Free me, and I will lend my hand to the gods once more, if only to overcome my brothers._

_"One more piece of advice, beware the vulture."_

I remember the dream as if it were only last night, which it might've been. I suddenly felt as though I needed to confide in him, to confide in his friends, and now was as good a time as any.

"Your name is Perceus Jackson, right?"

"Yeah, weren't you listening? Were you awake for that whole 'Oh my gods are you my brother' coversation we just had?"

"Apparently it was a one-sided conversation, because, no. Anyways, I just got some of my memory back, and I need to tell you guys something."

I told my half-brother and his friends everything I could remember. I told them about my father, about his advice to me. I told them what my father had told me, about how Kronos was attempting another comeback, and how Prometheus felt that I was key in defeating him.

Unfortunately, what I did know, still wasn't much. I still didn't know what "camp" my father was talking about. I still didn't know what kind of powers I had. I knew nothing about my sword, not even how to summon it from the ring.

I didn't know why Percy didn't know about me. I didn't know what I was supposed to do anymore, beyond confiding in my new friends, I had no purpose.

"That's not true." Rachel said.

"Wait, can you-?"

"Read minds? Yes I can, it kind of came with the job of Oracle."

"Wow. So, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm about to get a prophecy, I think it's about you, so watch out."

Then, the redhead spoke with a different voice.

_Beware the Vulture, Foresight's son._

_With skills unknown, go towards the Sun._

_The Eye of the hawk walks with you._

_Trust in him, and avoid your doom._

_Son of Forge, Heir of Titan's Chief,_

_Protect the son of the Fire Thief._

"What does that mean?" I asked as Rachel passed out.

"It means," Leo said, with all seriousness, "that we've got a quest."

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I felt like writing some more for this story, and then I realized that I felt really felt lazy, so, yeah. Anyways, tell me what you think, yada yada yada. No, seriously, please comment and review, I want to hear what you guys think, cause just so you know, I'm not writing any more LEMON fics for a while, so if that's what you're looking for, sorry to disappoint, but I take my writing seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 4- Thase**

Percy spoke up as Piper and Leo dragged Rachel's unconscious body away from the altar and set her down on her bed.

"So, a prophecy has been issued, and it clearly states two people who will be going on the quest. 'Son of Forge' obviously means a son of Hephaestus, which is obviously Leo, and 'Foresight's son' and 'Titan's Heir' is obviously Thase."

"Maybe not, Percy." Annabeth interjected.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the prophecy said 'Titan _Chief's_ Heir'. Prometheus is not the Chief of the Titans, Kronos is. This could mean that along with Theseus and Leo, a son of Kronos must go on the quest as well."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I, but it's probably not the smartest idea to defy the will of the Fates."

"Whatever you say Wise Girl."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Wait," Piper joined in the convesation, "Chief might not mean leader. In Native American tribes, there's the Tribe Chief, and the War Chief, so 'chief' could mean, like, a general, or something."

"General?" Percy and Annabeth asked at the same time, both with a horrified expression on their faces. "But Atlas is the Titan's 'General'."

"Then perhaps a son of Atlas is meant to go with them." Jason said.

"Or a daughter." We all turned to look at the newcomer. She had caramel colored hair, dark, almond-shaped eyes, and milky white skin. Percy, for some reason, wouldn't meet her eyes, yet Leo couldn't help but smile and beam as he gazed upon the celestial beauty that had entered the cave.

Annabeth glared at her as if she was a threat, causing me to feel very uneasy.

"Sorry, Leo, some girl was looking for you. We tried to stop her but-" Two boys ran up behind the girl. They had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and crooked impish grins.

"S'okay, Stoll-bro's. She's a friend." Leo explained.

"Leo, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" The girl said, looking at everyone.

"Sure. This is Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Rachel's unconscious on her bed, Travis and Connor, Theseus, Annabeth, and I believe you already know Percy."

"Indeed, we are acquainted." the girl looked at Percy as though she hated him, yet there was a hint of something else as well.

"Yeah. It's been a while, Calypso."

"Indeed it has, Perseus Jackson."

"Alright, what in Tartarus are you doing here, how did you get off of Ogygia?" Annabeth said with not a small amount of bitterness.

"That would be my doing." Leo said.

"How?"

"I used the Labyrinthe. The ral reason I helped you rebuild it was so I could free Calypso. I figured that Ogygia was kind of like another dimension, or whatever, but so was the Labyrinthe, only the Labyrinthe connects each dimension, which is why we can go from Long Island to L.A. in the blink of an eye. I figured that we can't go more than a few feet away from the island together, but with the Labyrinthe, that's all we'd need."

Annabteh looked stunned. "Leo, that was brilliant! I don't approve, of course, but it was brilliant nonetheless."

"Thanks." Leo beamed with pride. Apparently, getting told you're brilliant by a daughter of the wisdom goddess is high praise, for some reason.

"Indeed it was, Leo. I have you to thank for my freedom. And Percy, although it may have angered me that you abandoned me, I bear you no ill will, and I applaud your heart, for I know it was in the right place."

Percy said nothing, but Annabeth's glare said enough for the both of them.

"Hey, I'm Theseus Jackson." she looked as though I'd hit her in the stomach with a baseball bat, she was so stunned.

"Jackson?" She looked at Percy for an explanation.

When he offered none, I said, "Yeah, I'm Percy's half-brother."

"So, two sons of Poseidon at Camp Half-Blood. And only a few years ago, there were no sons of Poseidon."

"No, you're mistaken. I _am _Percy's half-brother, but it's his mom's DNA that I share. I'm the son of Prometheus, the Titan of-"

"I know who Prometheus is. Are you seriously telling me that you are a half-mortal half-Titan?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I don't know what game the Titan's are trying to play, but it's a dangerous one."

"Finally, something we can agree on." Annabeth said.

"Okay, what's going on? I hate not knowing what's causing all this tension between you four. It's like it's Leo and Calypso versus Annabeth and Percy. Leolypso versus Percabeth."

"First of all, don't do the whole name-combining thing, it gets on Annabeth's nerves. Second, it's more like Leo and Calypso versus Annabeth versus Percy."

"Why?"

"Because, Annabeth hates the cutesy-cutesy couple-type things that come with realtionships."

"Not that, I mean, what's with the rift?"

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you. Calypso should be the one to explain it, though, I'm new to it myself."

"I think it would be best for Percy to explain it." Calypso said, antagonizing the son of Poseidon.

Everyone in the cave turned to look at Percy, apparently, I wasn't the only one out of the loop.

"Well, um, you see..." Percy trailed off.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and told the story.

"A few years ago, just before Camp Half-Blood was attacked by Kronos' army, Percy blew up Mount St. Helens, and ended up on Ogygia, Calypso's home. Calypso is _the _Calypso from the myth. She's the daughter of Atlas, the Titan, and because she helped the Titans in the first Titan War, the gods exiled her to Ogygia. Furthermore, her curse also means that evey once in a while, the gods send her a hero that's wounded, or lost, and she nurses them back to health. However, it's always a hero she can't help but fall in love with, someone who can never stay.

"When Percy ended up on Ogygia, she fell in love with him, and offered to him the chance to stay with her forever and be immortal. He turned her down, and she's been mad at him ever since. Percy still consisders her to be a major what-if."

_That explains it, but where does Leo come in?_

"Then, last year, when we were still fighting the Giants, I ended up on Ogygia." Leo said. The entire group looked astonished, obviously not knowimg any part of this, except maybe Calypso's legend.

"So that's where you disappeared to?" Jason asked Leo.

"Yeah, sorry. Wasn't able to leave until Calypso fell in love with me. Anyways, after I left, I swore on the River Styx to return for her, and you just don't break that kind of promise." He smiled at Calypso as if it were some kind of joke.

"And for the record, Annabeth," Calypso began, "I'm not mad at Percy for turning me down, I expected that. Yes, it hurt when he did, but I bear him no ill will for it, my anger is because he broke his promise to make sure the gods freed me. As is Leo's."

_And that's why Leo's angry at Percy._

"I do not blame Percy for leaving me for you, now that I have met you and seen your heart, I would actually be mad at him for not going back to you. If he had made sure of my freedom, instead of taking it for granted, there would be no harsh feelings whatsoever."

Annabeth's gaze softened. "Well when you put it like that..." She slapped Percy upside the head, he flinched, but still said nothing. Calypso walked over to him and slapped him again, again he said nothing. Leo smacked him as well, and he still did nothing to defend himself.

Travis and Connor Stoll both punched him as well, but this time, he retaliated. The next thing they knew, they were both lying facedown on the ground with their hands held behind their backs.

"What the Tartarus was that for?" Percy yelled at them.

"Sorry, mate, just thought it was 'Hit Percy Day'!"

"No, that's next week, guys." Annabeth said, helping them to their feet. They bolted, running out the cave opening as fast as they could, laughing the whole way.

"Anyways," Jason said, "a prophecy has been issued, a quest must be made. We now know the three members are Leo, Thase, and Calypso, 'cause I don't see any other 'Titan Chief's Heirs' around here."

"We'd best get packed, then." Leo said.

Three days later, Calypso, Leo and I were ready, and the camp had been notified. We said goodbye to my new friends, and left at about noon. Calypso had on a white t-shirt, a blue skirt that almost went down to her ankles, brown cowgirl boots, and a golden teardrop necklace with a silver chain.

Leo wore an aviator's jacket with practically hundreds of pockets, an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, blue jeans, combat boots, and a tool belt that had nothing in it.

I was wearing my class ring/enchanted sword, an orange shirt just like Leo's that I borrowed from Percy, jeans, sneakers, and a Yankees ballcap that Annabeth lent to me. Apparently, it used to turn her invisible, but its magic had long since left it. She told me it was nothing more than a good luck charm now.

"So were to, Thase?" Leo said as we sat outside a coffee shop in Manhattan.

"I don't know where to start."

"Perhaps we should go through the Labyrinthe. The Fates will surely guide us." Calypso suggested.

"Okay then, we go to the Maze of Doom. Sounds fun." Leo agreed.

"Waiter! Check please!"

An hour later, we entered the nearest entrance to the Labyrinthe. We walked slowly, but carefully, trying to avoid trouble. It didn't work.

Out of nowhere, three humongous dogs jumped out at us. They resembled rotweilers, but meaner. Their eyes glowed red, their teeth like silver daggers. They each cast a red-ish aura about themselves, slightly illuminating the dark Labyrinthe. My ring responded quickly, morphing into _Glare_ and hopping to my hand.

Calypso's left hand went to her necklace, her right hand extended towards one of the dogs. Leo had pulled a very large, very intimidating sledgehammer out of thin air. When the dogs got close enough, Leo pounded one of them away, turning to face it.

Another dog went flying as a wave of energy erupted from Calypso's hand. I was so fixated on Leo and Calypso that I barely had time to react as the third dog leapt at me.

I brought the flat of my blade down on the head of the dog, slamming it to the ground. The dog recovered quickly, jumping at me again. I swung my blade, slashin acros the dogs chest. It disintegrated into a fine powder. I looked over and saw that Leo and Calypso had also dispatched their monsters.

Then, a whole pack of black dogs appeared. "What are these things?" I asked Leo.

"Hellhounds. Slightly larger than your 'Average Bear'." he said, mimicking Yogi Bear. "They can chew a hole in a steel vault, tackle an elephant herd, rip an oil tanker in half with their claws and breathe fire."

"Lovely. My first monster fight and I have to kill Satan's house pets."

Leo laughed.

"So, how do we kill a whole pack of these things?"

"Like this." Leo shoved his hammer into the toolbelt, and it somehow diappeared inside, leaving the belt seemingly empty. He took a few steps towards the charging dogs and white-hot flames erupted from his hands, incinerating the dogs. His flames died after awhile, and he staggered backwards. There were still about ten of them, and Calypso the sorceress was busy taking care of Leo.

Acting purely out of instinct, I stepped forwards, and put out my hands, and red flames shot forth, destroying the last of the pack.

Leo looked at me, shocked that I could summon fire as well, then we both fainted from the effort.

**So, so far no one has commented on this story, or my Heir Chronicles Fanfiction: ****The Heir Chronicles- The Hidden Heirs****, so I'm thinking that it's all just a waste of time. Only three people have commented on ****Inheritence- The Next Generation of Riders****, two people have commented on ****Dragon Quest VI: The Continuing Adventures of Prince Somnus II****. Seriously, people need to stop reading nothing but LEMONs and start reading the other fics that people take time out of their day to write. Anyways, with my griping aside, tell me what you think about this chapter, or any chapter of any of my stories, just please, read them. I happen to think they are quite good, just no LEMONs located in them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 5- Leo**

When I came to, Calypso was sitting off to the side, making little glowing lights dance around like little stars hyped up on double-shots of espresso. I couldn't help but groan as I sat up, I was in pain. Calypso looked up at me with concern.

"Note to self: next time you go flame on, try to land on some softer rocks." I said, trying to lighten the mood, because seriously, the air in here was bringing me down.

I looked around for Thase, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked back at Calypso inquisitively.(Haha, just wait 'til Annabeth finds out I used that word. She won't be able to call me an idiot anymore!)

"Theseus went off to find some food. Those hellhounds destroyed what little food we had."

"So, nothing left from Starbucks?"

"Nothing."

"Well, crud. So, Thase left us alone?"

"That is what I said, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You'd think he'd be back by now, though."

"Be patient, he only left a few minutes before you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"About five hours."

"Why'd he wait so long if the food was destroyed five hours ago?"

"Because he only woke up himself about ten minutes ago."

"What do you mean 'woke up'?"

"He exhausted himself killing the last of the pack."

"How many did I leave?"

"Ten."

"He took on ten of those things by himself?"

"You killed thirty of them with your fire."

"So? I have the fire powers, and more experience using them."

"We don't know that he doesn't have any experience. His memories have been stolen. Plus, he has the 'fire powers' as well."

So, find out demigods are not alone in the world of real mythology? Check. Torch a pack of hellhounds? Check. Find out that I'm not the only person that comes with a built-in flamethrower? Check. Is there anything I left off?

Oh yeah, finding out that not only does he have my human torchiness down, but he also has some prophetic powers? I'll get to that in a little bit.

"So, stolen memories? Kind of like Jason and Percy then."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know about that yet."

"Please enlighten me."

"Okay. So, you know about the second Giant War, right?"

"Obviously."

"Well, after the second Titan War, Hera found out about the Giants' return before anyone else, so she switched the leaders of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Legion, so they could each see that the other camp wasn't so bad, and we might work together to defeat the Giants. Inorder to do that, without having the camps kill Jason and Percy, she had to take their memories, so they would each have to rely on the other camp. Once they completed their quests, and earned the trust of the other campers, she started to give them their memories back."

"I see. It was a risky move, but since it worked, I can appreciate the wisdom behind the plan."

"Yeah,only a lot of people were pissed about it. Hera manipulated the Mist so Piper would think she was Jason's girlfriend, even though she'd never met him before. When she found out, Piper was crushed. Annabeth spent months looking for Percy, never finding any clues as to his location. Percy and Jason spent months with no memory of their entire lives."

"Unfortunately, that is the way the gods work. They only do what they think is beneficial to them, and don't care what happens to anyone else."

"Yeah. Well, it's better than the Titans, er, no offense."

"None taken. Now that I have seen how happy everyone is at Camp Half-Blood, I realise that the gods are the better option, although I still resent them for my exile."

"Understandably."

"But you know, not all Titans are bad."

"Of course not. I mean, there's you, and Bob."

"Bob?"

"Haha, yeah. You'd better ask Annabeth and Percy about that, I'm not really clear on the details."

Calypso's face went dark. _Carefull,Valdez. She's still upset that Percy abandoned her. Don't want to ruin this relationship before it even begins._

"Hey, it's okay. Even though Percy abandoned you, I won't. I lo-"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I jumped as Thase came around a corner, a bunch of quail draped over his shoulders.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Just to think, if I hadn't asked so many questions, I probably would have been kissing a very beautiful girl right now.

"Looks like your dad doesn't want us to starve to death." He said to me, dropping the quail on the ground.

"What?"

"Isn't quail sacred to Hephaestus?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I mean, of course it is, I knew that. Totally." I said, not sure in the least. Okay, first of all, I don't really care about sacred animals, so I didn't bother to look up my dad's on Wikipedia. Second, my mind was still cloudy from almost kissing Calypso. Finally, how did he know what my dad's sacred animal was, if he didn't even remember who hewas, himself?

Calypso rolled her eyes at me, and smiled a breathtaking smile, revealing herpearly white teeth. I never really understood the saying that someone could light up the room with nothing more than a smile, but when she smiled, the entire Labyrinthe seemed to get brighter.

Then I realised that the light was coming from Thase. His red eyes had turned gold and he had a horrified expression on his face. His entire body was bathed in a red-ish-gold light.

_"Beware the giant! Beware the son of Poseidon! He draws near!"_ Thase spokewith a different voice. It was older, much older, and felt extremely powerful. It was distinguishably male, and Calypso seemed to recognise it.

After Thase stopped speaking, his eyes went back to red, the glow died down, andhe almost fainted, but Calypso sent a wave of energy into him, and he sat back up, looking like his batery had just been recharged. Calypso slumped back to the ground, exhausted.

I ran over and caught her, helping her sit down without hurting herself. She fainted as soon as she was sitting down. I pulled a fire blanket out of my tool bag and covered her up. I stood up and looked towards Thase.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"The whole glowing thing."

"I was glowing?"

"Yeah. Then your eyes turned gold and you started using another voice, like some kind of bad James Earl Jones impersonation."

"James Earl Jones?"

"He played the original Darth Vader, but that's not important. What did you mean by what you said?"

"I wish I knew. I don't even remember saying anything, let alone what I said."

"Something about being afraid of giants and Percy. Giants, I can understand, but Percy? I mean, sure, the dude is terrifying when he goes all 'Lord of the Seven Seas', but he's on our side. Unless Percy decided that Gaea pays better, there's no reason to be afraid of him."

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it just feels like I should know something, but I can't figure it out."

"You're telling me. I think I know why you can't remember anything, it's because you've got, like, Alzheimers, or something. I mean, you _just_ said that thing about the giants, and you don't even remember it."

"No, my dad took my memories."

"I know that, it was a joke."

"Not a very good one."

"Ouch. That hurt."

Thase smiled, but the smile faded as his gaze focused on something behind me. I turned to look, and where the entrance to the Labyrinthe should have been, was a gigantic temple made of skulls. That's the last thing I remember before one of the skulls hit my skull, knocking my latino butt out.

**So, with the temple of skulls, you probably know now what Theseus was talking about when he said **_**"Beware the giant! Beware the son of Poseidon! He draws near!"**_**. If not, then I'm not gonna say anything about him, either you'll figure it out, or you'll find out in the next chapter. I will give another hint, however, Percy has fought him before. So, finally, someone has cared enough to comment on this story, so I guess I'll continueit after all, because I was this close (holds hands an inch apart) to discontinuing it, for lack of readers. Also, anyone who has read the Heir Chronicles by Cinda Williams Chima should check out my fanfiction based on that series: ****The Heir Chronicles- The Hidden Heirs****. I have to say, I think it's a pretty good fic, so anyone who has read ****The WarriorHeir****, ****The Wizard Heir****, and ****The DragonHeir**** by CWC should definitely check it out. Anyways, in the words of the ever-so-eloquent and popular Porky Pig, "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-... That's all, folks."**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 6- Thase**

Today was definitely not on my top ten list of best days ever. After losing my memory, regaining only a portion of it, being sent on a quest with no particular destination, going into a dark and creepy labyrinthe, getting attacked by a pack of hellhounds, and finding my way out of the labyrinthe blocked by a temple of skulls, today was starting to make its way up to the top of another list entirely, which is funny, because you'd think it would be #1 on that list, but for some reason it wasn't even #5.

Great, I had no memory of my entire life, I'm having a very, very bad day, and I can already tell that it doesn't make my top 5 worst days.

After Leo got knocked out, and left me on my own, I felt as though I should get Leo up somehow, or just avoid the temple altogether. So naturally, I walked straight up to the creepy mountain of skulls and knocked on the front door. I instantly regretted it.

A giant, a literal giant opened the door. He had red skin with blue wave tattoos, and wore only a loincloth, slightly resembling a sumo wrestler. He was easily 15ft. tall, and the grin on his face made me want to turn around and run away screaming. As opposed to five seconds ago, when I only wanted to turn around and run away.

"You are just in time for entertainment." He said. He waved his hand and Calypso and Leo's unconscious bodies hovered through the door, landing with a _thud_ on the other side.

_Great. Now if I ran away then I'd be abandoning the closest thing I have to friends, and I can't have that. I guess there's only one thing to do._

"Give me my friends back!"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Not unless you can defeat me. But I warn you, only two demigods have ever beaten me, Heracles, and Perseus. Heracles lived thousands of years ago, but I'm still waiting for my revenge on Perseus."

"You do know that Perseus died thousands of years ago, too, right?"

"You fool, I speak not of Perseus of Ancient Greece, but Perseus of Manhattan, of Camp Half-Blood. But that is not important, for it is you who I will now kill!"

"Wait! Before you do, you didn't happen to be talking about Percy Jackson, were you?"

"Aye, that be he, but now, fight me so that I may kill you spectacularly!"

"Well, if Percy Jackson killed you, then you should fear me, because I am Percy Jackson's half-brother and his equal. I will defeat you just as he did if you dare anger me."

"AAAARRGGH!" The Giant bellowed in anger. "IF YOU ARE INDEED PERCY JACKSON'S BROTHER THEN I WILL KILL YOU AND CLAIM MY REVENGE!"

So my plan to scare the giant away didn't work. Guess there's only one thing I can do now.

"Very well, I shall fight you, and kill you. I shall make my brother, and my ancestors proud. But first, I believe we should give each other our names, that we may know who has slain the other, and who has been slain."

"You speak very formally for a modern demigod, and you don't smell like one either. I agree to your request. I am Antaeus, son of Poseidon and Gaia. My father has chosen Perseus Jackson over me, and has thus forsaken me. I haved renounced my father's blood and now follow the path of my mother, Gaia, goddess of the earth. I have been bested only twice in all of eternity, and both were only because I toyed with my enemy before trying to kill them, but I have learned from that. I will kill you quickly, and place the heads of you and your friends at the top of the temple as a tribute to Gaia."

"Very well. You boast well, but it is my turn. I am Theseus Jackson, son of Prometheus and Sally Jackson. I am a semititan, greater by far than any mere demigod, but am an ally to all demigods. I come from Camp Kronos on the Texas side of Lake Texoma, but have left Kronos' army to join the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Legion. In the second Titan War, I fought beside my father Prometheus as he assisted the Titan Lord of Time against the demigods of both camps, and slew many of the people I now call my friends, but I have repented."

I had no idea what I was saying, it just came out, almost as if someone was speaking for me using my mouth. Most of it was probably guesswork, like the part about me fighting demigods in the second Titan War, but the part about Camp Kronos stuck out. Where had I gotten that?

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, en garde, Antaeus, and we will see who is better." Anteaeus bellowed again and charged at me, wielding nothing but brute strength.

I sidestepped as _Glare_ slipped off my finger and into my hand in sword mode. I began to wonder what the sword was made of, because I remembered Percy telling me at camp tat regular metals have no effect on monsters, yet my sword had cut down those hellhounds easily enough. Percy's sword was something called Celestial Bronze, but was a brownish-yellow color, yet mine was silver, like a mirror.

I had little time to think as the giant turned on a dime and came at me again. I slashed at him in an attempt to prevent him from crushing me. I cleanly cut his left arm off, allowing me to slip around him, the arm turning to sand and falling to the ground. Something about this was familiar, as if I'd read something about this giant in particular before. To my astonishment, the sand rose backup and regenerated his arm, as if I'd never even touched it.

He edged towards me, as if he was wary of my abilities, wondering how strong I really was, calculating my strength and speed, and attempting to find my weaknesses. I had no doubt that, given enough time, he would surely find some, so I charged him. He took a step backwards, unsure of himself, then steeled himself against me.

I hacked and slashed at Antaeus, not giving him an opportunity to attack, but every cut or wound I gave him was healed by the sand. He was too slow for me, but I was getting tired, and he was just biding his time until I would eventually wear myself out. I slowed down for a mere second, on purpose, and it was enough. He took advantage of my "moment of weakness" and lashed out at me with his monstrous right arm, no pun intended. I jumped, landing on his arm, using his strength as a springboard, and leaping back about twenty feet, and landing on my feet. I readied myself, waiting as he charged.

When he was about five feet away, I jumped forwards, thursting my sword forwards as I collided with him in the middle. My sword had gone right through his heart. I ripped my sword out his side, nearly cutting him in half, but the sand healed him again. I launched myself into a frenzy of attacks again, faster and stronger than before.

After ten minutes of our fighting, an idea came to me. I began trying to look for a way to use the sand against him, including what all sand is used for. Then, it hit me. Glass. Super-heated sand would turn to glass. I slashed him across the knees, severing his legs. The weight of his body collapsed on the ground, then, as the sand started to re-form his legs, I summoned forth the hottest flames I possibly could, and white fire burst fort, instantly melting the sand into liquid glass. I jumped backwards to see what damage I had done. The sand around himwas healing his burns, but his legs weren't re-forming. I had just found a way to kill Antaeus, the giant who had only ever been beaten twice.

I ran over to sever his head, then I seared the sand and his neck with white flames, turning te sand, and stump to glass. His torso collapsed, turning to sand, but not re-forming. I seared the sand anyways, just to be safe. I ran over to where Leo and Calypso lay, still unconscious.

I shook them awake, wanting to get out of the temple A.S.A.P. After a minute or so, they both were awake, and I tried to explain what had just happened, but I began to feel light-headed, then I passed out.

**So, kind of a short chapter, but I'm not very good at prolonged battle scenes, so here we are. Tell me what you think. And about the next chapter, they're leaving the Labyrinthe in the middle of Vegas, which obviously means casinos! Well, one in particular. I'm sure that all Percy Fans know which one I'm talking about. That's right, the Lotus Casino and Resort, capturing children in a timeless dimension since 500 B.C. So, you can look forward to the next chapter. Again, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 7- Leo**

When we left the temple of doom, Calypso and I carried Thase as far away from that death-trap as we could. We eventually found a small cave and set him down inside. Calypso and I gathered wood, then I lit it with my firepower. We decided to rest there until Thase woke up, which didn't happen for another three days.

Those three days were fairly uneventful, only one pack of hellhounds attacked, andit was a small one that Calypso and I easily killed. Finally, when the boy wonder did wake up, Calypso and I stasrted firing off the questions.

"What the Tartarus was throwing skulls?" I asked him.

"Something threw skulls at you?" Calypso turned to me.

"Yeah, it hurt."

"It was the giant, Antaeus. Son of-"

"Poseidon and Gaia." Calypso interrupted Thase. "How did you figure out how to beat him, or did you?"

"It's easy. I just melted down the sand and turned it to glass when I cut of his arm. it was basically just a theory, but it worked, so I did the same to his head."

"Wow, it would have been easier to get him off the ground and kill him."

"What?"

"What are you two talking about?" I felt left out of the loop, so I had to get back in.

"Gaia is the earth goddess, she was the one keeping him alive. As long as he's touching the ground, he's not supposed to be able to die. If you separate him from the ground, you can kill him." Calypso ignored me.

"Well, it all the same, I killed him anyways."

"I suppose you're right, though how you even have the fire powers is beyond me. Prometheus wasn't a fire titan, he was the titan of forethought. That explains your prophetic tendencies, but you shouldn't have anything to do with fire."

"Wait! I know this one!" I jumped in, finally catching their attention. "Prometheus stole fire from the gods, right? Then he gave it to the mortals, but maybe he kept some for himself."

"You might be right, Leo, but even if he did keep some of the fire, Theseus shouldn't have those powers because they weren't Prometheus' powers to give. A demigod, or semititan, can only have powers their godly, or titan, parent gives them. Prometheus may have limited fire powers, but they aren't actually his powers, so he shouldn't be able to give Theseus them."

"Well, it was a thought. Anyways, we need to leave. We've dawdled here long enough." Thase said with authority, as if he was king of the world.

We gathered our things, I put out the fire, and we left, but I couldn't help thinking that I was right about how Thase had the powers he had. It had to have something to do with Prometheus stealing fire from the gods.

"Hey Leo, how did you even know that my father stole fire from the gods, anyways? Annabteh told me not to expect you to know much about myths, she said you've never taken any interest in what's happened in the past before."

"I'm the son of Hephaestus, and I have fire powers as well. It's kind of expected for me to know the myths concerning fire."

"I see. Well, I think you might be at least partially right, I only shrugged it off earlier so we could get moving. I get the feeling Calypso doesn't like people contradicting her."

"Yeah. Do you really think I'm right?"

"Maybe not completely, but I get the feeling that it does have something to do with what you said earlier."

"Is that your "future sight" kicking in?"

"Are my eyes gold?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

I sighed in partial disappointment, but I was also relieved, now I knew that I wasn't a complete idiot, someone else agreed with me.

Eventually, we found an exit to the Labyrinthe. Above the door was a neon sign. It said "Lotus Hotel and Casino, for all your fun-loving needs. ¡Viva Las Vegas!"

"Cool. We could use a rest, don't you think, Thase?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I suppose. But we don't have any money."

"Acutally, we do. Percy gave me some drachmas from his fountain before we left camp."

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." Calypso said as we opened the door.

"Don't worry about it so much." I said as I stepped through the door. A doorman walked up to us and ushered us inside with a greeting. I took a good look around and my eyes grew wide.

The whole lobby was a giant game room. And I'm not talking about cheesy old Pac-Man games or slot machines. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. At least I guessed he was a bellhop. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

"Sweet!" I said as I snatched the key from him.

He said, laughing, "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

"Thank you." Thase said, warily, taking three green plastic cards and handing one to me, and one to Calypso.

I looked to my left and saw a Skylanders Wii game that had been modified to be a robotics-type-game where we build our own robot army and take over the world with it. World domination is more fun in games than in real life, plus I was good with machines, so I ran over to it immediately.

Calypso walked over to an art room hesitantly, and grabbed a paintbrush, beginning to paint a mural of Ogygia. Thase walked around cautiously, until he saw the snack bar. Apparently, turning a giant to glass and not eating for three days after works up an apetite. Can't imagine why.

Immediately, I began creating a robot. I gave it an iron frame shaped like a centaur, with titanium armor covering the entire body. I designed the armor with plates, overlapping them to give it two separate layers of armor. It had miniguns attached to its arms that fired arrows rapidly fro a quiver on its back. The arrows had a titanium shaft with steel fletchings. Each hoof had a hidden celestial bronze blade like the one Will Smith had on Wild Wild West.

On each side, attached to a saddle-like belt, were two imperial gold broadswords, inspired by the sword Jason had when we first went to Camp Half-Blood. It's tail worked like a chimera's, it could fling sharp horsehair needles at its enemies.

When I finished my bot, I took it over to the "portal"' and summoned it into the game. I was put up against some other kid in the arcade with a sad-looking robot. It had aluminum armor, a simple humanoid body-type, and laser cannons attached to every piece. It had so much weaponry that it weighed his bot down.

I had my bot fire an arrow at his, destroying it in one shot. Once the voiceover finished saying "You win" the "portal" started glowing and teleported the model of the robot I had just destroyed to me. Apparently, when you defeat a bot in the game, you get it to join your army.

I walked back over to the building area and began re-constructing the cannon-fodder I had just obtained. When I was finished, it had an iron frame, with imperial gold armor, a flame thrower on it's left hand, and a celestial bronze hammer in it's right. I decided to name it "Hephaestus" by the way it slightly resembled my dad, plus it had fire powers and a hammer like him, so that was a coincidence.

I place my centaur and "Hephaestus" on the "portal" and the game pit me against another person with two bots. These two were slightly more sophisticated. One was in the shape of a dragon, with three flamethrowers in its mouth, diamond claws, and the armor and frame mad it look like... Festus. I tried to get over my melancholy, and looked at the other bot. It was exactly the same as the other one, but where the other one had Imperial gold armor, this one had the same kind of silver armor as Thase's sword. The gold one was even named Festus, while the other one was called Iratus.

I looked at the username of the other player. "Beckendorf_009?" The name sounded extremely familiar.

"Leosnumbr_001?" I heard the kid next to me read my username off his screen.

"Excuse me, are you Beckendorf_009?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you Leosnumbr_001?"

"Yeah." I said as he turned to look at me. I gasped. His was a face I see every day at camp. It was tacked up on a wall of Cabin 9. I was looking at Charlie Beckendorf.

"So, you're Leo Valdez? The one who helped Percy and Annabeth save the world... again?" He asked after I crushed his two bots in battle, then introduced myself.

"Yeah. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? I'm flattered. Tell me, how's Percy doin?"

"He's doing good. As you probably have heard, he's now saved the world twice."

"Yeah, I heard that. What about Annabeth?"

"She's with Percy. I mean like, they're together."

"Good for them. We all knew they'd end up together eventually. Even Clarisse knew it. How is she, anyways?"

"Clarisse? Still beating people up for no reason, I guess."

"Good." Then, he asked the question I knew he was dying (pardon the pun) to ask. "How about Silena?" I never met Silena Beauregard, she died before I got to camp, but I had heard how Beckendorf and Silena had been going out, and were almost as in love as Percy and Annabeth.

"I hate to tell you this, but, she's dead. She died defending Manhattan from Kronos."

His face went dark, and tears started welling up in his eyes.

I decided not to ask him how he was alive, didn't think now would be appropriate. Instead, I asked him, "Why haven't you left this place, gone back to Camp."

"Because I can't leave. I died trying to help Percy end the Titan War, as you probably already know. Anyways, two years ago, when Gaia opened the Doors of Death, I slipped through with a horde of monsters, but was caught. Instead of killing me, they sent me here, and now I can't find an exit. Any time I get close to one, it disappears asif it was never there, and reappears somewhere else. I literally can't escape. I know what this place is, know what it does, but I can't leave." The guy was now bawling his eyes out over the death of his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out. Since Gaia's gone, the only thing keeping you here is the magic. By the way, what do you mean you "know what this place is"?"

"Its the den of the Lotus Eaters. They feed you things that make you forget about your ambitions, your journey, your quest. They make you never want to leave."

"I don't remember eating anything."

"You did it as soon as you saw this game. It's very appealing to a son of Hephaestus. They catch your attention so you don't realise you did it until it's too late."

"Wow."

"You've been here for five days now at this game."

"Wait, five days?"

"Yes."

"Tartarus!"

He smiled a little at that, but not for long.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to escape if there's someone with you who can see the exit."

"It won't work like that. You don't just escape from the den of the Lotus Eaters. They don't like people leaving. Apparently they've doubled security since Percy, Annabeth and Grover escaped."

"I remember hearing that story at camp. Anyways, what do we do?"

**So, anyone have any ideas how they're going to get out? I already know how I'm going to do it, but ten points to whoever can guess it! Anyways, comment on the story thus far, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 8- Thase**

I admit, in hindsight, accepting credit cards from a total stranger probably wasn't a good idea, but neither was a demigod, a semititan, and a titan-titan walking into a strange hotel with direct access to the Labyrinthe, or going "Flame on!" all over a giant that healed itself with sand, or taking on several packs of hellhounds. So far, I think we had just about filled our quota for bad ideas, why not add one more stupid mistake to the list, right?

Anyways, the hotel had an amazing snack bar. I walked up to it, and instantly I felt like I had just walked into a Golden Corral, which was good, because I was starving. No one was guarding it, so I started shovelling as much into my bag as I could, thinking that we might need more rations to last us on this quest. I soon started to forget why I was doing it, however. I began to feel... unmotivated and carefree. I felt like an average teenager, or what I imagined being a normal teenager would feel like.

I stuffed my face with a 16 oz. boneless NY sirloin, then ate a piece of pecan pie. It was so good, it reminded me of the food back... nope, the memory faded. I couldn't figure it out then, because I didn't care enough, but the magic of the Lotus Casino was working overtime on me, and the more I ate, the more unmotivated I became. I looked around at the arcade, trying to figure out what I wanted to do first, so I ran over to a pool table where a guy in a tweed jacket and nerdy glasses was totally wiping the floor with some biker-looking dude.

"I'm a mathematician, loser. Pool is all... about... the angle... of the... balls." He said each word tauntingly as he pocketed the 2, 3, 5, and 8 balls, winning the game. He then pocketed the biker's 10, 11, 13, 14, and 15 balls to taunt him further. This nerd had balls, er, figuratively speaking.

"Any other takers?" The mathematician yelled out at the gathering crowd as the biker handed him fifty bucks.

"I'll give it a shot, pardon the pun." I said as I raised my hand.

"Alright, how much do you got?" he asked me, trying to sound tough, like he'd been raised on the street.

"How much do you have?"

"About $500."

"Well then, I'll have about $500 when this game is over."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes. Unless you don't think you could take me." I had him. No matter how broke you were, big-shots like this guy were suckers to their pride.

"Alright, but what if you lose? What's in it for me?"

I thought about it for a minute, but he came up with my wager for me.

"How about that ring?" he suggested, pointing at _Glare_ in ring-form on my finger.

I hesitated, but I was too confident in my abilities, though how I knew I had any abilities when it came to pool, I still don't know. I guess it was intuition. "Alright then. You've got a deal."

"Very well, rack 'em up, I'll let you break."

"Thank you."

"I'm warning you now, don't let this guy take a shot. He won't miss once he gets going." someone behind me said. I turned, and it was the biker who had just lost.

A bellhop stepped forward and presented a silver tray, on which the mathematician placed his wad of about $500. A wagering tray.

"I would prefer to keep my ring on, thank you. I promise, though, I will give it to you if I lose."

"Swear it on the River Styx." The nerd said, dead serious. I couldn't remember where I'd last heard that phrase, but then, I couldn't rmember a lot. Still, as he said it, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"I swear on the River Styx." Outside, thunder rolled, as if some god, somewhere, was writing down what I'd just sworn to, and would come to collect if I didn't honour my end of the bargain.

The nerd tossed me a poolstick and a cube of chalk as I racked up the balls. I removed the triangle, sliding it back into a slot on the side of the table.

I walked around to the other end of the table and took aim. I took a deep breath and thrust the cue out as hard as I could. The white ball slammed into the others with a forced that rang like thunder around the arcade, yet no one stirred from their games. I watched as the 1 ball sank itself in the left-hand pocket on the other end of the table. I was to shoot only for the solid-coloured balls.

"Good break." My opponent said grudgingly as the 3 ball also went into the left-handed pocket. "By the way, did I tell you that we call our shots before we make them? The break doesn't count, so you're safe, but from here on out, call your shots, or it's my turn, got it?"

"Fine. 5 ball, right pocket." I said pointing at the pocket that the 3 ball had gone into. I hit the cue ball again as hard as I could, causing it to almost fall into the hole along with the 5 ball.

"Alright, good shot, but I prefer to refer to the pockets by number. That's pocket 1, and it goes clockwise around the table like that until number 6, got it?"

"Okay. 2 ball, pocket #5." This was one wierd guy. I followed through with my move, sinking the 2 ball into pocket #5, just as I'd said.

"You've got some skill."

"Thanks." I was beginning to think that I was just being paranoid, and that this guy really did just want to play pool, but his facial expression pushed me back to being very, very cautious.

"7 ball, 4th pocket." I shot at the ball, but missed by only an inch, and it bounced over and sank itself into pocket #3.

"Rotten luck, mate. My turn. You did get farther against me then most do, however."

"Yes, well, may I ask, what did you say your name was?"

"My friends call me Koney, but since I don't have any, no one calls me that, so don't you start. You may refer to me as the unstoppable, unbeatable, invincible, all-powerful Khonsu!"

"Why would I call you a bunch of synonyms?"

"Well I... uh... Aren't you just a little smart-alec?!"

"Take your turn, Mr. Khonsu, I'd really like to win this game quickly."

"Well, you won't be winning, not since I get to take a shot."

He lined up his cuestick with the white ball and called "9, 5th pocket", sending the orange-striped ball sailing into the middle pocket on the left side of the table.

"10, 6th pocket." Just as before, his call was correct. He followed through with the rest of the striped balls, calling each of them correct. Finally, he had only the 8 ball left. He had a clear shot of it, none of the solid balls obstructing his shot at all, and the cue ball and 8 ball were in a perfect line with pocket #2. I knew there was no way he would miss, unless...

"Hey, Khonsu, looks like you've got a clear shot for the win, kudos, pal. I'm not that easy to beat, it had to be a challenge."

"Yes, I admit, you were more challenging than most." he replied as he lined up his shot.

"How would you like another challenge?"

He stood up straight and looked dead at me. "I'm listening."

"Here's what I'm thinking, double or nothing, trick shot challenge. You hit the cue ball correctly, and you can knock my 4 ball into the 6th pocket, my 6 ball into the 3rd pocket, then come back around and hit the 8 ball into the 1st pocket. If you can do that in one shot, I'll give you my ring, as promised, and this." I pulled out a pouch of golden drachmas from Percy's fountain and tossed them to Khonsu. "My ring is made out of pure silver, and thats a real ruby embedded in it, so that should fetch around $150 bucks, and all that gold should be worth around $500 itself. You win, you get about $650. I win, I get your $500 bucks, and you tell me how to get out of this place. Deal?"

"Deal, and I swear on the River Styx to follow your terms."

"Alright. Make the shot, if you can." Of course, I had lied about the shot, it was possible to hit the 6 and 4 balls into the pockets I had named, but if he did it correctly, the force it would take to make the shot would cause the cue ball into the same pocket as the 6 ball, making him scratch, and giving me the opportunity to place the cue ball in just the right spot to win the game.

He lined up his shot, and thrust the cue stick out quickly, and the shot played out just as I knew it would: the cue ball struck the 4 ball, knocking it off the edge into pocket #6, and bouncing back to knock the 6 ball into the 3rd pocket, bringing the cue ball down with it.

"You tricked me!" He shouted out above the roar of the crowd.

"That's why I called it a trick shot, because it was a trick. Now, it's my turn." I took the cue ball, and placed it right next to the 8 ball, and hit them just right, so the 8 ball went in, and the cue ball stood right on the edge of pocket #2. "I win. Pay up."

He tossed me the $500. "Alright, now how do I get out of here?"

"Foolish boy, there's no way out. You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

"That's not part of the deal. Tell us how to get out!"

"Us? You said 'me' before, but now there's more of you?"

"Me and my friends, we need out of here."

"Well, I'm sorry, there's no way out. At least, not for a half-immortal. A god can get out of here anytime he wants, so I'm afraid I must be going."

"Wait, your a god?"

"Khonsu, the Egyptian god of the moon. You've never heard of me?"

"I didn't know you guys were real. I thought it was only Greeks and Romans."

"Well that's just a bit arrogant, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. Wait, does that mean that there are Egyptian demigods?"

"That's all the time for today, Theseus Jackson. I must be going. Do spend that money wisely, won't you?" And with that, the god disappeared, and so did the crowd around us as they went back to whatever they were doing before the poolmaster came to town.

I turned around to see Calypso and Leo walking up to me with a really buff, really dark guy behind them.

"Hey, Thase, you've got to snap out of it." Leo said as he walked up to me.

"Leo, I-"

"No! We're prisoners here, and we need to escape!"

"Leo-"

"Snap out of it!" he interrupted me again as he slapped me.

"Leo-!" (slap)

"Stop-!" (slap) Finally, I grabbed his hands and threw him to the ground, grabbing _Glare_ in sword form and pointed the blade at his throat.

"Leo, I'm trying to figure out how to get us out! Which I can't do with you slapping the Tartarus out of me!" Leo's friend looked like he was about to suffocate from trying not to laugh, and Leo held nothing back as he deafened the entire casino with his rolling laughter.

"So you must be Theseus Jackson, Percy's half-brother. Leo's filled me in about you." Leo's friend explained once he'd settled down.

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Charlie Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. I'm a friend of Percy's."

"You're a demigod?"

"More importantly, I'm supposed to be a dead demigod. I'll explain later, but now we need to get out of here. Leo said you might be able to figure out how to do that."

"I don't know. I'm about as lost here as you are." Even as I said that, my father decided to help me out again. My sight went dark as my body went stiff, and I got another vision.

_I walked around several bellhops, Leo, Calypso, and Charlie trailing closely behind me. I walked around more than a hundred different Mario's and Pac-Man's, Donkey Kong's, and others with names so ridiculous that they don't bear repeating. Finally, I came to my destination, a blackjack table. There was one empty chair._

**So, I apologise for the wait on this chapter, I've been grounded from my computer for more than a week, so I haven't been able to write anything. Anyways, you obviously know what's going to happen next, and if you don't, I strognly recommend you read this chapter again. Anyways, please review, and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. I do not own Camp Half-Blood, Camp Legion, or any other fictitious locations depicted in this story, nor any of Rick Riordan's books.

Children of the Titans

A Percy Jackson Fanfiction

**Chapter 9- Leo**

I was really starting to envy the fact that Thase seemed to have the future on speed dial. I mean, he got my fire powers, _and_ the ability to see the future. How fair is that?

Anyways, as soon as he and Beckendorf were introduced, Thase took off like a madman. He almost ran into more than five different bellhops, which meant we did as well, then just barely managed to avoid running into a bathroom door as some old man walked out. I swear, if he hadn't put on his magical golden contacts before he ran off, he'd have gotten a very bad concussion.

Finally, he stopped running when we arrived at the blackjack tables. We looked around, and there was only one empty chair around the table he'd stopped at. His eyes went back to red, and he looked down at the chair. I got a good look around at the tables, and each of them were large depictions of famous battles in Greek Mythology. There was one with Perseus killing Medusa (The first Perseus, not Seaweed Brain), Heracles killing a very large lion, and Achilles with an arrow in his heel. The one we were in front of, was Theseus in the Labyrinthe against the Minotaur.

"Which one o' you's is gonna join da game, huh?" A big man with a cigarette asked us, but he was looking dead at Thase. I took that as a bad omen.

"I will." Thase sat down in the chair and tossed in the $500 he'd won from the guy at the pool table. I looked around at the other three players. Each of them had their own little fan club behind them. One section looked like a farmer and his buddies who'd come to Vegas to waste their harvest earnings in a casino, the guy who had spoken earlier looked like he ran the mob, and so did his gathering.

The last player was a black kid that kind of looked like Jason, the way he was built. He really needed to lay off on the black eye-liner, because his eyelids were completely covered in it. He had two girls behind him. One was white, with combat boots and a leather jacket, and she looked like she would completely demolish anyone who got in her way, and wouldn't take advice from anybody. I would totally dig her if I wasn't into Calypso.

The other girl looked like the eye-liner kid's older sister, with dark skin and black eye-liner around her eyes as well, just as thick as his. She wore some kind of white dress with golden details around her neck and arms.

These kids intrigued me. I walked around the table to get a better look at them, and, call me crazy, but the guy at the table had some kind of curved sword strapped to his waist, and the white girl had some kind of boomerang with odd markings in her hand.

"Carter, are you sure you can trust Horus still? He and Isis were really angry with us when we gave up their powers." the white girl was saying. I walked closer to hear better.

"Sadie, I know the gods' methods are... peculiar at times, but if there's a clue as to what has been happening at Brooklynn House here, then we must investigate."

"But how do you know that Horus was even telling the truth about it? For all we know, he just wanted you to get trapped here so he could find a new vessel and take over the House of Life."

"Maybe so, but I really think he's telling the truth, now, if you would please let me concentrate, I would prefer not to lose." The kid turned back to the game. I figured that I wasn't going to learn anything more here, so I snuck back over to behind Thase. I looked back over to the kids, and the boy was looking at my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. He looked up at my face and nodded.

_Do I know him?_ I thought to myself as he leaned back and whispered something to the girls, who turned and walked away. I shook my head and turned back to watch Thase.

I didn't understand what was going on, but Thase did, so I let him be, until I felt hands grab me from behind. I tried to yell for help, but I couldn't open my mouth for some reason. I suddenly noticed my mouth was glowing gold.

_So what? I've developed Thase's future sight, but in my mouth instead? How's that gonna help me escape these... girls?_ I looked at my captors, and they were the girls from behind the one called Carter.

"Alright, I'm going to release your mouth, and I want you to tell me who you are." The girl with the boomerang said, much to my astonishment. As soon as she said that, the golden glow around my mouth disappeared, and I could speak again.

"Umm. My name is Leo Valdez, and how did you do that?"

"I'm Sadie Kane, Eye of Isis, and I figured a demigod should know about magic."

"Um, demigod?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm not in the mood. My brother just won an argument with me, and I don't particularly care for that situation. You're a demigod. I know because of your shirt. My brother has seen that shirt only once, and that's when he teamed up with a demigod called Percy Jackson to take on a crocodile god."

"Wait... you know Percy?"

"No, my brother does. Now tell me, who's your... parent?"

"Um... Hephaestus?"

"Is that a question, or an answer?"

"Answer?"

"Zia, we're getting nowhere with this kid, should we throw him back?"

"No, Carter wants to know if we can trust him and his friends. They all wear the same shirt, except for the dark-skinned boy."

"Fine." Sadie turned back to me. "Who are your friends?"

"Um, the one sitting at the table, playing Blackjack, is Theseus Jackson, Percy's half-brother. They have the same mom, but different fathers. His dad is Prometheus."

"Hang on, I've studied many different world mythologies, and isn't Prometheus a titan?" Zia asked.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that one out. Anyways, the girl is Calypso, and yes, she's a titan, but she's a good one. The other guy is Charles Beckendorf, another son of Hephaestus. He's my half-brother, we have different mothers."

"I see. Tell your friends to meet us outside once the game is over. Apparently, this place is a trap for you Greeks, your friend Theseus is playing for your freedom."

"How nice of him." I said, but the girls were already gone.

I ran back to the table, and it looked like Thase had just about won the game. Carter Kane didn't look the least bit upset over losing, it looked like he'd found what he was looking for. The farmer and the mob guy, on the other hand, were glaring at Thase as if he were the devil incarnate.

Thase was holding his breath as he looked at the cards in his hands. He had a 2 of spades, an ace of hearts, and a queen of clubs. I didn't know what that meant, but Thase didn't look happy about it. He tapped the table, and the mob guy tossed him another card. It was the 7 of diamonds. Thase went pale, as if he'd just _seen_ the devil incarnate. He tapped the table again, as if possessed, and recieved one more card. He flipped it over, and revealed the ace of spades. Thase let out his breath and smiled. I guess he won, because the mob guy went berserk. He smashed the table and pointed at the wall across the room. A door appeared where he'd pointed.

Thase, Beckendorf, Calypso, the other kids and I all ran for the exit and burst out the door into the night air of Las Vegas.

**So, just a short chapter this time, sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger, but I'm kinda burnt out on ideas, so it might be a while before I continue this story. Feel free to check out my other stories while you wait, I'll probably continue writing one of those while keeping this one on hold. Please comment and review on this story!**


End file.
